Recommended Characters
All of the Recommended Characters in Order of Appearance (incomplete) '' 'Episode 11' #Bomby -by jaysillyboy Episode 12 #Nonexisty -by MoragaSam #Paper -by mycarzypets #Sheet of Paper -by Qynze #Lightbulb -by liamt44 #Triangle -by simondomino #Marshmallow -by simondomino #Basketball -by BlockyCuzco #Dollar -by simondomino #Gumball -by simondomino (in one of the First Pencil Voter's shows) #Quarter -by BlockyCuzco #Domino -by simondomino #Candle -by AlphaZaver #Seashell -by AlphaZaver #Football -by alexlion05 #Purple Marker -by AlphaZaver #Orange Marker -by alexlion05 Episode 13 #Remote -by punx193 #Batteries -by jacknjellify #American Flag -by alexlion05 #Bottle -by VRTBV #Scissors -by Ben1178 #Snowflake -by alexlion05 #TNT -by simondimono #Rose -by firemoss1 #Treeyee -by frezblade #Dice [''sic] -by simondomino #Fork -by simondomino #Football -by spongron #Balloony -by simondomino & Ben1178 #Candy -by PunkPrincessMusic #Wandy-by geriolah7 #Ball -by jaysillyboy #Knife -by Allie2489 #Crayon -by alexlion05 #Pencil Grip -by Brom316 #Phone -by simondomino #Peanut Butter -by simondomino #Peanut -by yummysimon4 #Nutcracker -by yummysimon4 #Cloudy -by VRTBV Episode 14 #Bally -by Spongebobvideopants #Marble -by simondomino #Spoon -by simondomino #Rubiny -by TheStormMage #Tin -by Flame904Animations #Sticker -by hasbro33 #Bracelet -by hasbro33 #Bell -by amphiprionic #Penguiny -by frezblade #Clippy -by VRTBV #Cardboard -by VRTBV #Grassy -by spakwee #Tombstone -by TGOTY900 #Sharpener -by liamt44 #Lava Lamp -by simondomino #Soda -by simondomino #Frosting -by simondomino #Jelly -by simondomino #Crane -by desmundhume #Brick -by TDIFAN99 (in one of the First Pencil Voter's shows) #Cuppy -by worldsubways13 #Disc -by worldsubways13 #Game Controller -by worldsubways13 #Pillow -by desmundhume #Masky -by RedPansClubPenguin #TV -by RedPansClubPenguin #Speaky -by RedPansClubPenguin #Radio -by RedPansClubPenguin #WiiMote -by PestramiShowALT #Cherry -by PestramiShowALT #Cup -by jaysillyboy #DVD -by GoofTheCar61 #Gummy -by DeWayneWalker #Paintbrush -by simondomino #Flashlight -by simondomino #Computer -by bigbookid92 (has another version recommended by the First Pencil Voter) #Comby -by simondomino #Slipper -by georgiaabigail2000 #Marker -by georgiaabigail2000 (in one of the First Pencil Voter's shows) #TV -by georgiaabigail2000 #Receipt -by Randomness114 #Book -by MrGeorge2220 #Candycane -by Carraid73 #Poop -by EnchantiCam #Card -by leonid123ism #Bushy -by TeamToothless1 #Starfish -by simondomino #Teddy Bear -by PunkPrincessMusic #3D Glasses -by PunkPrincessMusic #Yoyo -by PunkPrincessMusic #1st Clock -by Xxangelwings1234xX #2nd Clock -by losmmorpg #Cereal -by TheBombDigityShis #Baggy -by yummysimon4 #Watch -by losmmorpg #Drum Stick -by simondomino #Pack of Crayons -by Brom316 #Glue Stick -by simondomino #Robot -by Clone4848 #Celly -by maliksanford #Pie Man -by FlykydFly #Marshmally -by TheBombDigityShis #Trombone -by glridgel7 #Colored Pencil -by glridgel7 #Banana -by englishcreamcakes #Gumball -by englishcreamcakes #Marshmallow -by lavaboyoh #Hole in the Wall -by alexlion05 #Puddle -by englishcreamcakes #Splashy -by englishcreamcakes #Hanger -by alexlion05 #Basketball -by alexlion05 #Dynamite -by englishcreamcakes #Suitcase -by alexlion05 #Car -by alexlion05 #Sword -by alexlion05 #taco guy -by MyMarioMan101 #Frisbee -by alexlion05 #Firey Jr. -by alexlion05 #777 -by JACKIEMON1 #Mechanical Pencil -by AwesomeMudkipKing #Snowman -by simondomino #Lighter -by CPFAN2000 #Lily -by AxleEgo #Boxy -by jaysillyboy #Eggy -by kiks2506 #Tele -by 1191Bman #Wolf Puppet -by spongron #Mechanical Flower -by tomatid1 #Computer -by megacooltommydee #Chocolate Bar -by MrGeorge2220 #Nickel -by DuncanEpic #Soccer Ball -by simondomino #Midget Apple -by flamer9111 #Branchy -by MegaFeRex #DS -by flamer9111 Episode 15 The large crowd at Cake at Stake #Moon -by jaysillyboy #Sun -by jaysillyboy #Doom -by dorthelthree #Lollipop -by jmarston123 #Bombey -by jmarston123 #Pinball -by Explosion772 #Snappy -by justincasekazoo #Mango -by hasbro33 #Basketball -by kookyguy55 (in one of the First Pencil Voter's shows) #Computer Chip -by VRTBV #Dragon -by poppeild #Foot -by TDIfan9991 #Hand -by TDIfan9991 #Pickle -by TDIfan9991 #Lollipop -by pinkbelossom #Pillow -by hasbro33 #Gold Fish -by TheBombDigityShis #8-Ball -by TheBombDigityShis #Earring -by TeamToothless1 #Blueberry -by BlockyCuzco #Shoe -by TDIfan9991 #Cheesy -by totaldrama23 #Eggy -by SHARNNICE #Envelope -by BlockyCuzco #Blanket -by tyboy618 #Pillow -by tyboy618 #VCR -by hasbro33 #DVD -by hasbro33 #Pyramid -by paulstelian97 #Tent -by jmarston123 #Daisy -by imhere13231 #Picture -by glridgel7 #Swifty -by Veer716 #Calcy -by Theunknown9977 #Popcorn -by TDAWorld #Peanut Butter Cup -by DuncanEpic #Sword -by hasbro33 #George the Marshmallow -by bettinamusic8 #Knife -by Ziggyfan325 #Waffle 1 -by frezblade #Waffle 2 -by tdifan11111 #Piey -by frezblade #Crunch Pebble -by TheBombDigityShis #Vanilla Strawberry -by pinkbelossom #Cupcake -by pinkbelossom #Rubik's Cube -by TheBombDigityShis #Blueberry Pie -by Spongebobvideopants #Bottle -by jaysillyboy #Lamp -by BrawlRocks1290 #Pie -by nheonhoc #Pancake -by pinkbelossom #Maple Syrup Pancake -by pinkbelossom #Cereal -by TheBombDigityShis #China -by englishcreamcakes #Locker -by englishcreamcakes #David -by TDICaitlincookegroup #Dora -by JACKIEMON1 #Rick Roll -by JACKIEMON1 #Ash -by JACKIEMON1 #Brock -by JACKIEMON1 #Asparagy -by Nesla13luv #Box -by BrawlRocks1290 #Coral -by Spongebobvideopants #Screwdriver -by Carraid73 #Ice Cream -by simondomino #Croissant -by alexrox0005 #Dart -by Ziggyfan325 #Boom -by njjoe9797 #Radio -by glridgel7 #Ice Cream Sandwich -by simondomino #Délo the Chocolate Bar -by EpicMason #Lego Man -by TheBombDigityShis #Lego Brick -by lavaboyoh #Kick Ball -by englishcreamcakes #Apple -by englishcreamcakes #Tomato -by englishcreamcakes #Snow Globe -by englishcreamcakes #Clones -by Clone4848 #Smencil -by yummysimon4 #Traffic Cone -by Vivapinata0407 #Marker -by alexlion05 (in one of the First Pencil Voter's shows) #Hour Glass -by simondomino #Yellow Teddy -by pinkbelossom #Panda -by JACKIEMON1 #Wine Glass -by Zakary42 #Hammer -by englishcreamcakes #Cherry -by englishcreamcakes #Earth Globe -by englishcreamcakes #Deoderant -by ZackTheEpic #Rice Cake -by TheBombDigityShis #Red Pen -by simondomino #Lappy -by MrOrange890 #Book -by simondomino #Mario Cap -by PestramiShowALT The "cake" used #Nickel -by BlockyCuzco Contest #Barf Bag -by desmundhume #Taco -by TDIfan9991 Episode 16 During the puppets # Blue Spongy -by simondomino The large crowd at Cake at Stake #Pencil Case -by pngos #Paper Bag -by worldsubways13 #Socky -by fishhooksmilo100 #Game Boy -by MrZachgreat #Cellphone -by maxbigtoe #Lolly Pop -by xXandytraicyXx #Bomsai -by pinkbelossom #Saxophone -by MRNATE989 #French Fries -by misha1966 #Cake 1 -by jmarston123 #Cake 2 -by xXangelwings1234Xx #Ropey -by TheLegobatman3609 #Epic Smiley #Zombie #Yoshi #Bowling Ball #Bowling Pin #Kino #''PestramiShowALT'' #Alex #Colby #Salesman #Human #Female Version #Nickel #Dictionary #Iron #Disco #Rubber Duckie #Lawn Mower #Baby Coiny #Nurse Lilly #Ms. Speaker Thing #Laddy #Torso #Paper #Hattie #Spammy #Dumbbell #Mayonnaise #Cheeseburger #Tack #Naily #Nailey #Song #Dance #Car Engine #Deep Fryer #Bowling Ball (by the First Pencil Voter) #Bowling Ball #Hilly #Bottley #Drink #Blue Water Bottle #Water Tap #O (by the First Pencil Voter) #M (by the First Pencil Voter) #G (by the First Pencil Voter) #Mario #Luigi #Princess Peach #Weegee #Key #Bob-Omb #TV #Chilly #Fridge (in one of the First Pencil Voter's shows) #Heater #Ball Card #Egg #Stapler #Windows live #Door #Backpack #Treasure Map #Army #Boulder #Mr. Imagination #Robot Rocky #Robot Flower #Wii Game Case #Pink Tennis Ball #Bubble Blower (by the First Pencil Voter) #Magnet Man #Key #Bomby (by the First Pencil Voter) #Pencil Clone #Sharpie #Blue Match #Tamago #Tornado #Sushi #YouTube Logo #Magic Carpet #Cheese #Bacon #Orange #Book #Wine Glass #Zip #Saturn (by the First Pencil Voter) #Shirt #Football (in one of the First Pencil Voter's shows) #TV #Cuppy #Fanny #Keyboard #Peacy The "cake" used #Blueberry Pie -by Spongebobvideopants, frezblade & nheonhoc Objects for the competition #Blocky and Pencil's Bowling Ball #Bowling Pin #Bubble's Bowling Ball #Leafy and possibly Firey's Bowling Ball Episode 17 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 17) Episode 18 The Crowd at Cake at Stake #Sky #Snowman #TNT #Companion Cube #Henrique #Wandy #Chocolate Ice Cream Cone #Lopez #WALL-E #Couch #Blue Pencil #Orange Eraser #Youdrop #Elimination Contestants (all the contestants meshed together) #Bracelety #Disky #Cacsteel #Bread #Giant D #Painty #Battery #Wii #Ball (by the First Pencil Voter) #Popcorn #PSP #Spider Man #Poop #Izzy #Jessalyn #DS Game #PennMap (by the First Pencil Voter's friend) #Juice Box #Boo #Baseball #Question Mark #Swordy #Flamed Stove #Diamond (also in one of the First Pencil Voter's shows) #Balloony (by the First Pencil Voter but excluded due to one recommended character per recommender) The contraption used as Leafy wins the tiebreaker #Scissors #Laddy #Hammer #Ropey The "cake" used when 'David 'joins #Yellow Tomato Episode 19 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 19) Episode 20 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 20) Episode 21 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 21) Episode 24 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 24) BFDIA 6 #car #evil teardrop #teardrop anger #woody love #cake at stake #baseball #putinuia #grabouillion #evil firey speaker box #evil pin #firey and puffball is love #tennis ball and golf ball is love Every Recommended Character (In Progress) Rc1.png|Bomby Rc5.png|Gum Ball Rc4.png|Triangle Rc3.png|Paper Rc2.png|Football Picture 17.png|Sea Shell Picture 14.png|Light Bulb Picture 13.png|Dollar Picture 12.png|Domino Picture 11.png|Marshmallow Picture 38.png|Nut Cracker Picture 37.png|Peanut Picture 36.png|Peanut Butter Picture 35.png|Phone Picture 34.png|Pencil Grip Picture 33.png|Crayon Picture 32.png|Knife Picture 31.png|Bally Picture 30.png|Wandy Picture 29.png|Candy Picture 27.png|Foot Ball Picture 26.png|Fork Picture 23.png|Dice Picture 22.png|Rose Picture 21.png|TNT Picture 20.png|Snowflake Picture 19.png|Scissors Picture 18.png|Bottle 133.png|Flag 131.png|Batteries marble.png|Marble BallEp14.png 8-Ball.PNG|8-Ball Ballooneggypillow.png|Balloony, Egg and Pillow Barfbag.png|Barf Bag Cloudybell.png|Cloudy and Bell Dictionary.png|Dictionary Dora.png|Dora Evil Leafy.PNG|Evil Leafy Fanny.PNG|Fanny Fries.PNG|Fries Nail.png|Naily Nickel.png|Nickel Nonexistyandruby.png|Nonexisty and Ruby Remotegrasspie.png|Remote, Grassy and Pie Robot.png|Roboty Robotflower.png|Robot Flower Saw.png|Saw TV.PNG|TV Tacomarker.png|Taco and Marker Tree.png|Tree Watchbasketball.png|Clock and Basketball David.PNG|David Vinny in bfdi.png|Vincent Lecavalier Feathe.png|Emo Feather Orange.png|Annoying Orange Spider Firey.png|Spider Firey Evil Bubble.jpg|Evil Bubble BFDI.jpg|Recommended characters in episode 17 125px-Cake.png|Cake|link=Cake Evil Match.png|Evil Match Recommended By TotalDramaIsland5543 Purple Firey.png|Purple Firey Recommended By MrDoubleGAngster Click.png|Click Recommended By Karan3840 Super Firey.png|Super Firey Recommended By Regulardude45 White Eraser.png|White Eraser Recommended By Razeblox Category:Recommended Characters